


Advice

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek), Tegan



Series: Amanda's Journal [10]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tegan/pseuds/Tegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of thoughts that Amanda wrote in her journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

Who do you talk to for Advice?

 

Vulcan, February 22nd 2230

 

Who do you talk to for advice?

 

Recently I’ve started talking to me.

Sarek thinks that such behaviour is unhealthy and I suppose that I should be slightly worried that I can’t help talking to myself. He has insisted that I break the habit and suggests that I confide a little more in him or meditate. Personally I consider meditation to be a form of self communication.

 

Just now he caught me having a conversation in the garden. I told him I was talking to the plants. 

 

He merely raised an eyebrow and mumbled, "Humans", but wasn’t fooled.

The truth is, although I love my husband dearly, we’ve only been married less than a year and I still sometimes feel a little unsettled around him. Also, some of the major problems I need to resolve are usually instigated either by him or his family, so discussing them would be wholly inappropriate.

Besides, I like to talk to myself. Sarek will just have to live with it!


End file.
